Penguin
"When it comes down to it, who's holding the umbrella?" -Penguin Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot a.k.a. Penguin is a business man, arms dealer and criminal. He is voiced by Nolan North. Origin As a child Oswald Cobblepot lived with his mother who owned a bird shop. His mother was very over protective and made him carry an umbrella everywhere he went, even if it wasn't raining. His father was very abusive. One night Oswald's father killed his mother and he took revenge by stabbing his father with the pointed end of his umbrella which killed him. This inspired him to create several trick umbrellas with hidden weapons in them. The police however, were unable to convict him of the crime. In his adult life Cobblepot opened a restarunt in Gotham called the Iceberg Lounge and in secret became an arms dealer. Season 1 Cobblepot, or Penguin as he was now known as in Gotham's underworld started a weapons deal with Lew Moxon. However, Penguin became power hungry and double crossed Moxon hoping to take over his criminal empire. He attempted to kill Moxon but was stopped by Batman. In the end Batman was unable to gain evidence against Penguin and he remained a free man. Later, Penguin learned that Bruce Wayne had donated a Faberge egg to the Gotham Museum of Natural History. Because of his obsesion with birds Penguin broke into the museume to steal the egg. However, Moxon wanted the egg for his collection and Penguin had to fight his men. Batman wa sable to save the Faberge egg but Penguin got away before the police arrived. Sometime later, Penguin was abducted by Two-Face and put on a kangaroo trial. During Two-Face's fight with the Dark Knight, Penguin was able to escape. Sometime later Penguin fools a mute, hunchback named Harold Allnut into having him make weapons which he uses to commit crimes. Batman stumbled onto this plot and helped to free Harold and also stopped Penguin from destroying Lew Moxon's building which would have started a gang war had Batman failed. However, Penguin was able to get away. However, after this the gang war did start and Penguin hosted a meeting of Gotham's crime lords at the Iceberg Lounge. Penguin betrayed them by releasing a poison gas from his umbrella. A fight then started. While Penguin was busy fighting Batman, Lew Moxon came up behind him and knocked Penguin out by hitting him over the head with his gun. Batman then defeated all the criminals and gave evidence to the police that incriminated Cobblepot. Penguin was then sent to Arkham Asylum. Season 2 Trick Umbrella Penguin's trick umbrella's had several weapons incorporated into it. The following is a list of those weapons. *Flamethrower *Sword *Helicopter *Gun *Taser *Poison Gas *Missile Episode appearances Season one *Birds of a Feather *The Egg *Trial *Duped *Gangland Season two *Strange New Machine (Mentioned only) Category:Villains Category:Crime Lords Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:A-Z Category:Businessmen Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Non-powered characters Category:The Cobblepot Family Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Iceberg Lounge employees